<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AND THERE IT IS by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888901">AND THERE IT IS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU -based prompt requested by MissThang616</p><p>(with the following criteria: everything that happened in 2x17 stays the same... So<br/>Andy and Robert are still fighting ignoring each other...Everyone can feel the tension between<br/>them and they keep saying stuff/asking Andy about it, but she won't tell them anything<br/>And Pruitt comes by the station and overhears the rumors, And start yelling at Andy in front<br/>front of the entire team (the argument that they had at her/Maya's apartment) and Robert<br/>hears the yelling and comes to defend Andy saying something along the lines of we didn't<br/>sleep together I fell in love with her And everyone is super shocked And Andy and Robert get together....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AND THERE IT IS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts">Missthang616</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts">briget_bee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts">atkinsgenniher</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts">BAUProfiler</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts">legallyblindandrea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts">emilylukns</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MissThang616 requested a story withth the following criteria:</p><p>everything that happened in 2x17 stays the same... So Andy and Robert are still fighting/ignoring each other...<br/>
Every can feel the tension between them and they keep saying stuff/asking Andy about it, but she won't tell them anything<br/>
And Pruitt comes by the station and overhears the rumors, And start yelling at Andy in front of the entire team (the argument<br/>
that they had at her/Maya's apartment) </p><p>And Sullivan hears the yelling and comes to defend Andy saying something along the lines of we didn't sleep together I fell in love with her<br/>
And everyone is super shocked And Andy and Robert get together....</p><p>Having broken-up with girlfriend/realtor Reggie, Pruitt Herrera is bored and decides to make his way to his old command. The 'probie'<br/>
at reception recognizes him from previous visits and greets him, advising that the A shift are either all in the Beanery, in the gym,<br/>
or in the bunkroom. The older man heads up the stairs and just as he is about to the canteen he hears Cutler say his DAUGHTER ANDREA'S<br/>
NAME...he steps to one side and listens carefully to the rest of the conversation:</p><p>
  <em>CUTLER: Bishop knows something-SPILL Bishop! She's your best friend, and she didn't tell YOU what's up? BULLSHIT!</em><br/>
<em>BISHOP: She hasn't said a word to me: since I submitted my application for Lieutanant...we're not that close any more</em><br/>
<em>HUGHES: We ALL SEE it! I've come across them a few times in the barn, the stairwell...since when do CAPTAINS 'roll hose'?</em><br/>
<em>MONTGOMERY: Yeaaahhh: I gotta call BULLSHIT, Vic! Sullivan's best friend is the CHEIF, who is sleeps beside you.</em><br/>
<em>HUGHES: PLEASE tell me that you're not simple enough to think I get ANYWHERE NEAR THAT when we talk-that shit is off limits.</em><br/>
<em>WARREN: If we're gossiping about The Cap and Herrera, I'm stepping out to call my wife.</em><br/>
<em>MILLER: LOOK...we don't have concrete facts, but something's going on.</em><br/>
<em>CUTLER: I'll bet GIBSON knows...where is he?</em><br/>
<em>MILLER: Jack wouldn't know; and believe me he doesn't want to. Not if there is something happening</em><br/>
<em>HUGHES: So Bishop: you know her better than anyone-what's your best guess?</em><br/>
<em>BISHOP: Gun to my head; they're fucking</em>
</p><p>Seeing red, Pruitt is still careful to descend the stairs carefully, so as not to bring attention to himself) and leaves the station. He drives home,<br/>
yet his anger becomes too much for him to bear and drives back to the station...</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Andrea "Andy" Herrera's mind is in turmoil. She has done the unimaginable; what she jokingly refers to as 'pulling a <em>Hughes</em>:<br/>
she fell in love with her Captain, her BOSS, which is verboten: just NOT DONE. But HE LOVES HER; he said so and she believes him...and she<br/>
feels the same-in fact for the first time ever she is in love. And now...what?! In his bunkroom that night she is ready to dedicate herself to ONE<br/>
MAN, and cease the 'one-offs' with random "Joes" from the Bar, the non-defined whatever it is with Ryan. Everything came to a screeching halt,<br/>
just as they were about to consummate the sneaky looks and furtive touches; the embers of lust they'd both held back up to and during the wildfires<br/>
in California burst to the fore. He'd asked her to leave, and she had.</p><p>The following weeks she spent avoiding him at all costs, and when she couldn't do that, she made sure that at least another person from<br/>
the team is in the area. And STILL the looks-the SMOULDERING LOOKS didn't stop. And when she could no longer stay away she approached<br/>
him one night, PUT WORDS TO WHAT HAD BEEN UP UNTIL THEN BEEN UNSAID:</p><p>"If you tell me I'm crazy, that I' have imagined all of this"...</p><p>"NO. Not at all. You know that you are neither crazy nor imaging anything."</p><p>"Then WHAT? Did I DO or SAY something, what?"</p><p>"NOT YOU. Battalion Chief Mendez retires in 90 days-Ripley submitted my name as BC."</p><p>"And...that's BAD NEWS?"</p><p>"Negative. That will leave the slot that I'm in open; I know how much you want that slot. If you wait just a little while until I'm established<br/>
as BC, that places me in a much better position to get you there.  I have RIP in my corner, and 23 is rotating LTEES in the Captain position.<br/>
I know that you want to run the same house that Pruitt did, sooo...I could transfer Gibson to 23 and train him up-assuming he gets free of his<br/>
PTSD complications, and let Lucas elevate you HERE.</p><p>"You want me to wait. TRUST YOU and WAIT."</p><p>"Yes. Six months. Then we both get what we want."</p><p>"Do you think that any of the team know?"</p><p>With a smile, Sullivan says "We've been careful, but if they have eyes I wouldn't bet against it."</p><p>She eyes him with a concerned look. "Your leg?"</p><p>"And BACK."</p><p>"Let's lie down for awhile. For AWHILE, Robert! And we can't do anything, as much as I want to. If you can behave I'll massage you."</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////</p><p><strong>ANDREA-SAL DE AHI</strong>!</p><p>The tranquility of the unusually quiet shift is shattered by Former Captain Pruitt Herrera shouting and banging on the door of what used to<br/>
be his office; A Shift spill-out of the bunkroom, groggy and confused to see their beloved ex-leader raising such a ruckus. The only ones<br/>
who understand what he's saying are Rigo Vasquez and Marlon Rivera (as well as Andy and Robert, of course).</p><p>"WTF!?", Montgomery stage-whispers.</p><p>"He's screaming at his daughter to come out of the Skipper's office", Vasquez explains. "We have our answer about 'that thing', I guess."</p><p>¿"<strong>QUIERES QUE QUIEBRO LA PUTA PUERTA, ANDREA? SAL DE AHI, PUTA</strong>!<br/>
(Do you want me to break this fucking door? Come out of there slut)</p><p>Gibson approaches cautiously. "CAP-come on Cap...what's this about?!"</p><p>Vasquez adds "¿Tanto desmadre, Jefe? ¿Porque tan enojado?"<br/>
(Why all the shouting, Boss? Why so angry?)</p><p>The office door opens a crack and Andy Herrera inches her way into the hallway, her hair loose and messy; wearing lounge pants<br/>
and an SFD tee shirt. Shame-faced, she addresses her father: "What the HELL, Dad?!"</p><p>"Pues, dime TU! ¿Estas con SULLIVAN?!"  (You tell ME! Are you with Sullivan/)</p><p> </p><p>"¿QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA, PA? ¡ JA, LARAGASE HOMBRE! (What the hell is it to you? Go home, Man)</p><p>'Your thoughtless behaviour should not surprise me: first Gibson, then Ryan and all of the men from Joe's Bar...</p><p>"¡Ya es MUCHO, Don Pruitt!" Sullivan steps into the hall, directly behind Andrea. And YOU'RE WRONG-We haven't slept together YET<br/>
I'm in love with her. (That's enough.-Too much, Sir).</p><p>¡"TU!", Pruitt spits on the floor. "Of course she's shacking up with YOU, now...SIN VERGUENZA"-(YOU! SHAMELESS-referring to Andy.)</p><p>"CAPTAIN HERRERA! That is enough Sir!  Vasquez, Gibson-get him to his car and drive him home. Sir we can discuss this tomorrow; Andy<br/>
and I will stop by your house after shift." He turns to the team. "It seems another conversation is on the table now, as well. I'll see you all at<br/>
breakfast." He takes Andy back inside locks the door. She shivers in his arms for long minutes, until they both fall asleep.</p><p>(Vasquez and Gibson escort Pruitt out, and the rest of a very confused (though now-enlightened) A shift return to their bunks.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>